In the end
by Onionbreath002
Summary: No matter our feelings, in the end, you're still my brother, and I, your sister.


Charlie: Okay…I may be committing suicide here, but I have to write this. Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you. I, Charlie Wu, am writing a TWINCEST fic. Run for your lives and duck for cover! The thing is, it's so freaking obvious that the two are in love. Though our society condemns it, it may be different in Magvel's society.

However, this doesn't mean I approve of twincest. Hell no, if any of you reading this fic think your twin brother or sister is hot; don't mention my name when you try to justify your "love."

That said, this ain't that bad okay, probably only ONE physical thing in this fic I haven't done with my cousin. (Yes, I hug my cousin because she's my cousin and I love her lots as my cousin and was very happy for her when she graduated from UCSB. Get that over your heads.)

Anyways, I don't own FE, and I am not trying to be an anarchist.

* * *

_No matter what... in the end, you're still my brother... and I, your sister..._

For the third night in the row, Eirika woke up in the middle of the night from a disturbing dream. As she sat up and pulled wet clumps of hair from her face, she couldn't help but think something was wrong with her. For the past three nights, Eirika has been having dreams about a man, and that man was none other than her brother Ephraim.

The princess decided that a little fresh air would do her some good. She pulled a dark robe over her white nightgown and stepped out of her tent, relishing the cool Magvel air against her skin. She sat down near the smoldering campfire and looked up at the stars and remembered her childhood when Grado and Renais were at peace. She, Ephraim and Lyon would lie out at night while the Grado prince taught her and her brother the different constellations.

Eirika sighed at the memories. Those were some of the happiest days of her life, but unfortunately, were now a mere pleasant memory. Lyon had gone crazy and it was the last night the group had before they ventured into the Darkling Woods after the fallen prince. For once in her life, Eirika wasn't sure of herself. She didn't know if she would make it out of the woods alive.

Unfortunately for Eirika, this meant that her disturbing dreams about her twin brother came at the worst possible time. Now she found herself torn between her desire to tell him her feelings, and the urge to just shut up and walk into almost certain death.

And as if her musings weren't bad enough, Ephraim chooses this time to emerge from his tent.

"Eirika?" Ephraim asked after he saw his sister staring at the stars.

"Wah!" Eirika jumped with a start. She calmed down a bit when she saw it was just Ephraim, but she couldn't help but feel heat rise to her cheeks.

"Couldn't sleep as well?" Ephraim asked.

"Heh…yeah…" Eirika squeaked.

"Mind if I join you?" Ephraim asked casually.

Eirika found that she had lost her voice, so she just nodded, glad that the fire was too dim to reveal the redness of her cheeks. Ephraim walked over and sat next to her. He poked the fire uselessly with a stick before giving up. He looked over at his sister.

"Heh…are you ready for what's coming?" Ephraim asked.

"I guess…" Eirika said. "But..I'm not sure if I can face Lyon."

"I have my doubts as well." Ephraim agreed. "But… as his friend, I have an obligation to end it for him…. He's gone…the Lyon we knew is gone Eirika… I think I've finally accepted that."

"Isn't…there any way?" Eirika asked.

Ephraim shook his head sadly. "No… once the demon king takes over him…he'll be lost. No magic in the world could bring him back."

"Brother…" Eirika said softly. She looked up to see tears gently pour out of Ephraim's eyes.

"He…was a good friend." Ephraim said; his voice strained. "I… just can't believe it's come down to this."

Eirika didn't know what to do. Her brother rarely cried. He had barely shed any tears at the news of their father's death, and yet here he was sobbing over a lost cause. Perhaps before it was just his will power keeping his tears in. Perhaps after all these hardships, he had finally cracked. Whatever the cause, Eirika didn't care; she just didn't want to see her brother cry any more. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her brother's body and hugged him lightly.

"It's…going to be all right…" She whispered.

"No…" Ephraim said. "Everything will change… I don't know how… but things will change. You can't kill your best friend and not feel like a different man."

Eirika didn't know what to say or do. She just sat there, holding her brother, feeling him put a protective arm around her like he always did when she was being threatened. She felt safe in his arms, but at the same time sad.

Suddenly, Ephraim released her and pulled away. "I should get some sleep." He said. "Good night sister…"

Eirika watched her brother walk away towards his tent. Her heart raced and her mind began to scream at her.

_It's now or never._

_If you don't tell him now you'll never get the chance._

_You'll never know until you try._

Eirika gave in and screwed up her courage.

"Brother…Ephraim! Wait!" She called out.

Ephraim stopped. He turned around looking perplexed. Eirika rarely ever addressed him by his first name like that.

"What is it Eirika?" He asked.

"I…I…I've…well… I've been having these dreams lately." Eirika said.

"Uh huh…" Ephraim nodded. "And…what were these dreams about?"

"Well…" Eirika stammered trying to find the words. "They're about…well… you."

"..m…me?" Ephraim asked looking shocked.

"Yes…brother…Ephraim…you." Eirika said, finding more courage in herself. "You. I don't know what's been happening to me, and I don't want to know…all I know is… for some time now…I've felt something for you… something deep."

"Could it be a sister's love?" Ephraim asked chuckling. "You are my sister."

"No…" Eirika said. "It runs much deeper than that. It's more like… like…" Eirika strained to find the perfect words. "Romantic…love…"

The look of shock on Ephraim's face, if possible, grew even wider. "You…love..me?"

Eirika nodded. "I don't…know how it happened…or why it happened…it just happened." She stood up and walked over to him, moving close enough to smell his distinct scent. "I just… started feeling like this…about you…and I guess…I've been feeling this way for a while."

Ephraim looked at his sister. "Eirika…"

"I know… I'm only a sister to you." Eirika said. "But that doesn't mean these feelings in my heart don't exist. I didn't choose to be born as your twin… if I could…I wouldn't be your sister…so I could be free to love you…but…"

Ephraim silenced Eirika with a finger on her lips. "I know Eirika…I know…"

Ephraim moved closer and took Eirika in his arms. "I've…felt that way about you at times as well…"

Eirika's eyes shot open. "Rea-?"

Ephraim shushed her again. "Yes…but… you know it can't happen. No matter what our feelings for each other are, you know that in the end, we are still siblings. Our children will be deformed, society will shun us, and we can never find peace and quiet."

"But…" Eirika started again.

"No…" Ephraim said shushing her for the third time. "I love you too Eirika…both as a man and as your brother… but we must learn to suppress our feelings. Knowing that you feel about me as I had felt about you is enough for me…and though…we'll both find love in others… a small portion of our hearts will always belong to each other."

"…I…understand brother." Eirika said.

"Good…" Ephraim smiled. He leaned in and kissed his sister warmly on the lips. Eirika's eyes widened from the initial shock, before she gave in and kissed him back.

"I love you Eirika…" Ephraim said.

"I love you too…Ephraim…" Eirika reciprocated.

"But…" Ephraim started.

"In the end we're still siblings." Eirika finished for him. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears of both joy and sorrow. "But… I'll never forget tonight…"

"Nor will I." Ephraim said. "Now…we must be getting to bed dear sister."

"Yes… brother." Eirika agreed. They reluctantly released each other and left for their respective tents.

So Eirika and Ephraim rode into battle, eventually defeating the demon king. Though as they moved on in life, both marrying others, neither twin would forget that one night when their true feelings were revealed. Though in this life their feelings would never be fulfilled, both knew that in future lives, they would finally find happiness.

After all, if they were lucky enough to be born twins in one life, then they could be lucky enough to be born strangers in another.

But until that time came, they devoted their hearts to their respective loves, but never forgetting that at least one shred of the other one's heart belonged to them.

_But... you will always be in my heart... and I hope I will always be in yours..._

* * *

Charlie: There…that wasn't that bad was it? Okay…now you may feel free to kill me. 


End file.
